1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduit passage assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new telescopic conduit passage assembly for extending conduit, such as electrical wiring, through a hole in an exterior wall of a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conduit passage assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, conduit passage assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,079,389; 5,560,397; Des. 285,044; 3,855,413; 4,924,646; and 1,905,794.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new telescopic conduit passage assembly. The inventive device includes a main tube and an extension tube each having a pair of opposite open ends. A first of the ends of the extension tube is slidably inserted into a first of the ends of the main tube. The main tube and the extension tube each have an outwardly radiating end flange adjacent a second of the ends of the respective tube.
In these respects, the telescopic conduit passage assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending conduit, such as electrical wiring, through a hole in an exterior wall of a structure.